The present invention relates generally to a packaging system for disposable pipette tips.
Disposable pipette tips for use in syringes and pipetting devices are typically supplied in trays, each tray having openings for receiving 96 pipette tips. Typically, 10 trays are packaged in an outer box, and both the box and the trays are discarded when the tips have been used. Ten loaded pipette trays take up a lot of space and require a relatively large box, and thus a correspondingly large amount of packaging material which must be discarded. Empty trays are sometimes refilled by hand with a new set of pipette tips, but this is a very tedious and time consuming process, so empty trays are often simply discarded, further increasing the waste inherent in the current types of packaging systems.